Miraculous one-shot's
by D-Noire
Summary: One-shots que me vienen a la mente, sobre Miraculous Ladybug.
1. La bicicleta

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que a Marinette le robaron su bicicleta y ella pensaba que ya era tiempo de tener una bicicleta nueva. Había revisado distintas tiendas, buscando la más barata, pero todas tenían precios demasiado elevados para una adolescente.

Se sentía algo decepcionada. Hasta que vio en las noticias que pronto comenzaría un evento de ventas en Internet, serían muchas rebajas en distintos sitios web. Esa era su oportunidad.

—¿Cómo lo harás, Marinette? —le preguntó Tikki.

—Es obvio que no tengo tarjeta de crédito porque aún soy menor de edad, pero decidí que puedo trabajar y así ayudar económicamente.

—¿Crees que le den trabajo a alguien de tú edad? Cielos, los tiempos sí que han cambiado.

Marinette rió levemente. En ocasiones cuando estaba con Tikki, sentía que se encontraba con una abuela, aunque por algo la Kwami tenía más de cinco mil años, había vivido mucho.

—Supongo que las personas de mí edad pueden obtener trabajo en algunos sitios, pero esa no es mí idea. Ya verás lo que haré.

Marinette se levantó y marcó en un calendario cuánto faltaba para el inicio de esa gran venta, tenía dos semanas enteras para juntar la mayor cantidad de dinero.

Al día siguiente se puso en marcha. Tuvo suerte de que Nadja necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de Manon, pero tuvo mala suerte con esa niña.

—¡Yo quiero ese muñeco! —exigía la niña.

—Manon, no soy tú mamá, no te puedo comprar muñecos.

Una feria había sido puesta en París. Había juegos, comida y distintos puestos. Parecía que también se encontraba cerca un Circo lleno de animales.

—¡Pero yo quiero ese león! —gritó la pequeña.

Marinette se sentía aproblemada. Sí, estaba ganando dinero. Pero Manon estaba haciendo un escándalo, uno demasiado notorio.

—Señorita, si quiere el león puede intentar ganarlo tirando los conos.

Gastar un poco de dinero con tal de que Manon dejará de gritar le parecía accesible. No siempre podías ahorrar tanto dinero.

Marinette pagó y le dieron tres pelotas. No necesitaba tantas, con todo lo que hacía siendo Ladybug, estaba más que claro que tirar unos conos era un juego de niños.

Tiró con bastante fuerza y por sorprendente que parezca, tiró el cono. Del cono cayó algo de color blanco que no dejaba de gotear.

—¡El pegamento! —gritó espantado el dueño del local. Había que tener una fuerza sobrehumana para poder tirar esos conos. ¿Cómo es que una niña había podido tirar los conos? La observaba boquiabierta.

—Supongo que tomaré esto —le entregó el león a Manon.

Manon abrazó con suma felicidad su león, se sentía realmente feliz y lo cuidaría por siempre.

Siguieron en esa feria, compraron algodón de azúcar y finalmente fueron al circo. En el circo pasó algo horrible, de alguna manera Manon le sacó la cabeza al león.

—¡Era de mala calidad, ya no lo quiero!

Esa noche Marinette ganó dinero y también un león sin cabeza. Quizás podría arreglarlo, pero no por ahora.

Al día siguiente Nino le pidió que cuidara a Chris. Marinette no se sentía muy bien con esa idea, Chris era aún más complicado que Manon.

—Yo conozco a alguien que es mejor niñera que tú, se llama Lila.

—¿Lila? —Marinette hizo chirriar sus dientes. No esperaba que mencionaran a esa mentirosa.

—Lila es muy bonita —dijo Chris —. Además, para ser adulta, no es odiosa.

—Creo que no la conoces bien.

—¡Tú no hables mal de Lila!

—No he dicho nada malo, aunque si quisiera la lista sería larguísima.

—¿Y aún así Santa dice que eres la niña mejor portada? Hablar mal de los demás es algo malo —Chris se cruzó de brazos, enojado.

Cuidar de Chris fue más cansador que cuidar de Manon. Al principio pelearon bastante. Pero después fueron al parque, Marinette no quería seguir discutiendo. Solo que Chris decidió vengarse de la azabache y corrió por todas partes. Marinette tuvo que perseguir al niño por muchas calles. Fue agotador.

Al siguiente día, le pagaron por cuidar de algunos perros. Más adelante, Iván le pagó a cambio de tutorías, solo que Marinette no aceptó ese dinero, él era su compañero y su amigo.

Seguía trabajando y cada vez se cansaba más. Incluso en clase se dormía, solo que el tiempo seguía su transcurso y no podía detenerse. No ahora.

—¿Por qué te ves tan cansada? ¿estás enferma?

Adrien había notado el perceptible cansancio presente en su amiga, que en ocasiones se dormía en clase y que parecía más distraída que antes.

—Enferma no estoy —Marinette bostezo, se estiró y corrigió su oración: —. No estoy enferma, solo que he estado trabajando en distintas cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero comprar una bicicleta.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le dices a tus padres?

—Porque ya lo intenté y ellos me dijeron que es algo muy caro. Es por eso que me la estoy ganando —explicó la azabache.

Esa noche Adrien no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con Marinette, en que una bicicleta era muy cara.

Hizo una prueba.

—¿Podría tener una bicicleta, Nathalie?

—Claro. ¿Alguna preferencia en color?

—Supongo que una negra.

—Perfecto. Mañana mismo la tendrás.

Adrien se encerró en su habitación, prendió su computadora y buscó bicicletas en distintas páginas web. Marinette tenía razón, una bicicleta podía tener un precio muy elevado, no eran algo barato. Eso sin contar el casco, la protección, las luces y en algunos casos, el canasto.

—Nunca pensé que una bicicleta pudiese ser tan cara.

—Niño, no todos tienen tanto dinero como tú.

Y gracias a eso, Adrien se sintió un poco mal.

Quedaba poco tiempo, Marinette continuó con sus trabajos. Incluso Chloé la había contratado con tal de poder humillarla un poco, la hizo limpiar absolutamente toda su habitación. Al menos tuvo piedad y no la hizo limpiar el baño.

Días antes de las liquidaciones web, Marinette trabajó para sus padres. Ayudó en la panadería.

—He estado ahorrando y ya sé que me dirán que es una locura querer una bicicleta considerando que el colegio queda tan cerca. Pero creo que si alguna vez estudio lejos, me será útil. Además, el deporte es bueno —Marinette expusó su punto —. Y hablando un poco sobre el negocio, podría repartir en bicicleta. ¿No sería una gran iniciativa?

—Hija... —Tom no sabía por dónde iniciar, no quería romper el corazón de su bebé.

—No es necesario que me digan algo. En dos días empieza el evento de ventas online y yo he ahorrado dinero, lo único que tienen que hacer es prestarme la tarjeta y yo les daré todo.

Sus padres la miraron con admiración. Marinette era una chica que si se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Era muy perseverante.

Al obtener el tan anhelado sí, en la soledad de su habitación, la azabache se puso a pensar en una cosa: si ya le habían robado su antigua bicicleta, ¿qué le aseguraba que no le robarían la bicicleta nueva? Eso la hizo desistir.

—¡No, Marinette! Trabajaste muy duro para poder comprar esa bicicleta, no puedes dudar justo ahora. ¡La mereces! —Tikki intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Y si la roban de nuevo?

—Las cosas malas pueden suceder, pero dos veces seguidas sería tener muy mala suerte. Tú solo confía.

Cuando el evento inicio, Marinette eligió la bicicleta, la compró y en dos días más la recibiría. Se sentía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. ¡Ya quería tener esa bicicleta entre sus manos y poder usarla!


	2. Expulsada

Una terrible tragedia había sucedido en el colegio. Por alguna razón, Marinette se había comportado como una chica rebelde, estaba contestando a los profesores, estaba actuando diferente y además, hacia bromas y robaba cosas. Parecía ser otra chica.

Lo peor que se le ocurrió, fue que se metió a la sala del Director y robó su traje de Búho. Gracias a todo lo que hizo, y a ese robo de algo tan personal y querido para el Director, se tomó la decisión de expulsarla.

Todo el salón se sentía terrible, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No era justo. Solo era un día de rebeldía, ¿qué sucedía con los otros días en los que se portaba bien? ¿así de fácil los olvidaban?

La única chica que estaba feliz, (aunque tenía que ocultarlo) era Lila. Su plan había funcionado, se había deshecho de su rival. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fácil, le pidió ayuda a Hawk Moth. Un akuma que te permitiera controlar a tú voluntad el cerebro de una sola persona, en este caso: Marinette.

Marinette se encontraba en su casa, sus padres la habían regañado y estaban muy decepcionados de ella, no entendían qué le había pasado.

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Le dolía, le dolía mucho la situación. En ese colegio estaban sus amigos, la mejor profesora del mundo y también el amor de su vida. Esto no era lindo, era una injusticia.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —sollozaba Marinette.

—Marinette, si me permites opinar, creo que esto fue una trampa —le dijo Tikki.

Marinette se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a su Kwami.

—Cuando actuaste de ese modo, tus ojos cambiaron de forma, la iris estaba negra —le explicó Tikki recordando —. Apenas vi ese cambio, me escondí.

—Tiene sentido. Dicen que actúe de modo distinto, pero... no recuerdo nada. ¿Eso no es lo que le sucede a las víctimas de un akuma?

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par, notablemente sorprendidas.

—¡Fue un Akuma! —dijeron al unísono, habían llegado a la conclusión correcta.

—Pero, ¿quién fue? Porque yo no fui. Hawk Moth no habló conmigo en ningún momento.

—Tal vez Hawk Moth es más poderoso ahora, al punto de akumatizar personas de modo secreto.

—Hawk Moth nunca se rinde.

—¡Pero para eso está la increíble Ladybug!

—En este momento no me siento tan increíble —Marinette suspiró sintiéndose rendida —. Haya sido quien haya sido, consiguió que me sienta terrible.

—¿Sabes, Marinette? Puede que este Akuma haya conseguido hacerte quedar mal y que te castiguen. Pero no todo esra perdido —la azabache observó a su Kwami con interés —. Tú eres una chica muy inteligente, estoy segura de que podrás arreglar la situación.

Adrien se encontraba tendido en su cama. Se supone que tenía que practicar piano, pero no se podía concentrar en eso. Estaba pensando en Marinette, en cómo había actuado y en las consecuencias, en la expulsión.

—Deberías tocar, o sino vendrá tu guardaespaldas a verte tocar —le dijo Plagg.

—Eh, sí... claro —Adrien tocó un poco de la partitura, pero le salió mal. No estaba concentrado en el instrumento.

—Nunca te había escuchado tocar tan mal, eso sonó como un gato enojado. Ya sabes, cuando saltan y hacen ¡grrr! —y Plagg hizo la demostración. En otras circunstancias, Adrien se hubiese reído. Pero en esa circunstancia no.

—Creo que no me siento bien.

Adrien le dijo a Nathalie y a Gorila que se sentía indispuesto, que intentaría dormir un poco y ya después seguiría con el piano y sus otras actividades. Nathalie dijo que le avisará en cuanto despertara, para llevarle un té.

Adrien se acostó. No podía dormir. Por alguna razón, solo pensaba en Marinette. La había visto todo el día escolar y ya la extrañaba. Se sentiría raro llegar al salón mañana y que ella no estuviese ahí.

Marinette al principio actuaba de un modo raro cuando estaba con él. Tartamudeaba y le costaba formar oraciones con sentido. Eso era algo raro al principio, pero después se hizo algo tierno.

Marinette siempre ayudaba a los demás, sin importar el problema. Como cuando ayudó a Juleka, con la maldición de las fotos. Y también lo había ayudado a él, a esconderse de todas sus fantásticas que lo perseguían, y a ver la película de su madre en el cine.

Sus ocurrencias siempre eran entretenidas. Marinette era una líder por naturaleza y eso era lo mejor, por esa razón era la representante de la clase.

Pensaba en mañana. En el asiento vacío al lado de Alya, en no poder ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz o verla ahí, haciéndose notar del modo más lindo posible: ayudando a los demás.

Suspiró y se dio vuelta para mirar la pared oscura de la habitación.

La tarde se sentiría vacía, el día no sería igual. Marinette era una persona indispensable en ese salón, ella era única.

—No puedo permitir que esto se quedé así, tengo que hacer algo. ¡Soy un superhéroe! Y ella necesita ayuda.

—¿No puedo comer camembert tranquilo por una vez? —se quejó Plagg.

—No necesito a Chat Noir. Por ahora lo único que necesito es de mí mismo —sonrió él —. Seré súper Adrien A.

Esa tarde, Marinette estuvo ocupada cosiendo durante horas. Por otro lado, Adrien llamó a Chloé para pedirle ayuda y también a otros compañeros.

Ambos tenían un plan y esperaban que funcionará.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette tenía listo lo que había realizado con tantas ganas y con una gran esperanza.

Repentinamente, Alya la fue a buscar.

—Marinette, iremos al colegio y no me importa si me sacan a mí por ir contigo.

—Alya...

—¡Alya, nada! ¡ven!

Marinette fue tirada por Alya, al menos llevaba lo que había hecho. Alya no la soltaba. De pronto, al llegar al colegio, vio a todos sus compañeros en el patio y al Director en el medio de todos ellos.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Marinette llegando.

—¡Marinette no puede ser expulsada! ¡eso no es justo!

—¡Ella nos ayuda siempre, ella nos quiere mucho!

—¡Marinette es la mejor!

Damocles intentaba callar a los alumnos, pero se le hizo imposible ya que eran más que él. Se sentía atorado, sin salida.

—Ella tiene buenas notas, el nivel del salón bajará un poco sin ella —dijo Sabrina.

—¡Es una decisión tomada! —dijo por fin el Director.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Porque yo no creo que a mí Papi le gustará saber que expulsó a Marinette, una chica con buenas influencias. Lo llamaré —Chloé sacó su celular. Todos la miraron perplejos, ¿Chloé estaba ayudando a Marinette?

Adrien sonrió agradecido, Chloé había cumplido.

—Y tampoco creo que a mí padre le guste ser molestado, pero bueno... si usted no cambia de opinión, no me queda de otra —Adrien también sacó su celular.

—¡Basta, basta! ¡no molesten a sus padres! —Damocles los detuvo —. Esta bien, Marinette, puedes volver. Solo espero que hayas aprendido una lección y te comportes mejor.

Todos comenzaron a saltar y a festejar, muchos quisieron acercarse a abrazar a la azabache. Solo que ella corrió con el Director.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido con su traje —él gruño. No quería mencionar ese tema, porque era lo que más le dolía —. Pero lo arregle para usted —le entregó la bolsa —. Hice algunas mejoras, y también lo lavé. Espero que esto sirva como disculpa, realmente no sé qué me sucedió. Lo siento tanto.

Los ojos de Damocles brillaron ante lo que la chica le entregaba. ¡Era su traje! ¡ella lo había reparado!

Decidió no mostrar su emoción y mantenerse serio.

—Con eso bastará —tomó el traje y se fue. Ya en su oficina gritó de la emoción, solo que sin darse cuenta encendió el altavoz y todo el colegio lo escuchó.


	3. Sin Kwamis

Esa noche Marinette había pensado en lo triste que eran las despedidas, con todo lo que pasó el día anterior, eso de ser expulsada no había sido bonito. Puede que el problema ya se haya resuelto, pero de todas formas, las despedidas siempre eran dolorosas.

Tikki notó como el Kwagatama de su portadora brillaba y negó con encabeza, otra vez el Kwagatama haría de las suyas. Se quedó ahí y vio como Marinette era cubierta por una enorme luz roja. Otra aventura venía en camino.

Marinette despertó en su cama, se estiró y se levantó.

—¿Tikki? —la llamó, pero no la vio. Fue raro, Tikki siempre estaba con ella, siempre se saludaban y tenían una breve conversación antes de ir al colegio.

La buscó por la cama y no la vio. Revisó los otros lugares que Tikki frecuentaba y tampoco la encontró. Tikki simplemente no estaba.

—¿Dónde estás, Tikki? —preguntó Marinette. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Decidió bajar con sus padres, fue a la cocina. Desayunaron juntos, todo estuvo normal.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, fue al colegio. Revisó el bolso donde Tikki siempre se escondía, pero no estaba ahí. Simplemente fue con su mochila.

—¿Sucede algo, Cielo? Te notó preocupada —dijo su madre acariciando su cabello.

—Nada, nada. ¡Nos vemos!

Corrió al colegio. No quería ser grosera con su mamá, pero no podía explicarle de la existencia de un ser que nadie más conocía, hubiera sido extraño.

Lo más extraño sucedió en el colegio. Marinette parecía una loca, pero nadie más entendía sus palabras, ni siquiera Alya.

—¿Qué hay de tu Ladyblog? —optó por preguntar.

—¿Mi qué...?

—Tú blog dedicado a Ladybug, ya sabes...

—¿Quién es Ladybug...?

Marinette simplemente salió corriendo del salón. Todo esto era demasiado extraño. Vio los panfletos y no había ninguno de los superhéroes, ni uno solo. Buscó la estatua que Theo había hecho y tampoco estaba.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —le gritó a la nada.

Se sentía desesperada. Quería respuestas, quería saber qué pasó, por qué repentinamente parecía que Ladybug y Chat Noir desaparecieron y también, quería saber si Tikki estaba bien.

《Debo ir con Fu》, pensó la chica.

—¡Tikki, Motas! —gritó por costumbre, pero nada sucedió.

Fue al lugar donde Fu se escondía, ir a pie no fue una gran idea, porque no fue algo rápido. Al llegar... encontró un restaurante Chino, el cual no era atendido por Fu.

—¿No hay ningún ancianito por aquí? Tiene barba, es bajito, es canoso —lo describió del mejor modo posible, ella sabía que no podía decir su nombre a nadie, que eso sería peligroso.

—Señorita, se equivoca de lugar.

Al volver a casa, se sintió muy triste.

Ahora estaba completamente sola. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con Tikki. Tikki no era solo su Kwami, también era su amiga. Era una consejera, ayudaba y muchas cosas más. Tikki era buena.

Tikki la ayudaba a estudiar. Tikki le daba buenos consejos, era como su conciencia. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho.

Adrien pasaba por una situación similar.

Estaba tan preocupado por Plagg, que dijo que se sentía mal para no tener que asistir al colegio. Buscó a Plagg por toda su habitación, pero no lo encontró. Lo extraño fue que su cajón lleno de queso camembert, tampoco estaba, el queso había desaparecido.

—¡Plagg! —lo seguía llamando. Nada pasaba.

Decidió acostarse. Observó la grandeza de su habitación y se sintió igual que al principio de toda la historia: solo. Completamente solo.

Tenía mucho dinero, tenía muchas poseciones. Pero aún así, la cruda realidad era que estaba solo.

Plagg era sarcástico, era bromista, era flojo, glotón. Pero aún así, era su amigo. No siempre congeniaban, en ocasiones Plagg molestaba. Pero seguía siendo su amigo, su compañero y la razón por la que no estaba solo.

La habitación ahora se sentía tan vacía, tan solitaria, tan oscura y apagada...

Necesitaba ver a su Kwami, necesitaba escucharlo aunque sea por una última vez.

Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo. Se sintieron felices al ver que todo había sido una pesadilla, la primera reacción de ambos fue abrazar a sus Kwamis. No imaginaban la vida sin ellos.


	4. Abrazo

Adrien había faltado al colegio durante dos días consecutivos, todos en el salón se sentían extrañados debido a la insistencia del muchacho, eso no era normal, él siempre iba, a pesar de los problemas.

Todos se sentían preocupados, y a pesar de que le preguntaran a Gabriel, él no daba detalles al respecto. Algo raro sucedía.

—Marinette, no creo que debas ir como Ladybug —le aconsejó Tikki.

La adolescente se dejó caer en su cama, sintiéndose completamente abatida. La situación la sobrepasaba, no era bonito no tener noticias de Adrien.

—Podría ser demasiado llamativo para Adrien que repentinamente Ladybug aparezca en su habitación —le hizo saber Tikki —. Podría llegar a cuestionarse muchas cosas, cómo de dónde se conocen o cosas así.

—Y mi identidad debe ser un secreto, lo sé, Tikki. Gracias.

Marinette decidió sentarse en su cama y pensar en opciones para saber sobre Adrien, ¿qué podía hacer? Había pensado en cosas de televisión, como cuando antiguamente se escribían cartas. ¡Un momento! ¡estaban en otros tiempos ahora! Todo funcionaba con tecnología.

—¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —Marinette rió, se sintió torpe, aunque torpe ya era —. Solo debo enviarle un mensaje.

Eran las ocho de la noche, aún era temprano, podía escribirle de modo normal y ya. Si la dejaba en visto, se sentiría decepcionada, pero comprendería que algo le sucedía.

Abrió la aplicación de Whatsapp. Le iba a escribir a Adrien, ese era el plan inicial. Pero vio que habían nuevos estados y al deslizar la pantalla, se topó con que Adrien había puesto uno.

"Reparto abrazos 24/7 y cuando realmente necesito uno, no hay nadie que me lo de :("

Ese era el estado que Adrien había colocado.

Marinette lo leyó y comprendió que Adrien sí se encontraba triste. Se sintió tan mal por él, sintió incluso deseos de responder su estado, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella tenía el visto desactivado para poder espiar a gusto, no quería que Adrien supiera que lo vio, se sentiría mal.

—Adrien está triste, necesita un abrazo—le comunicó a Tikki, porque era como su confidente. Le iba a mostrar el estado, pero justamente Adrien lo borró. Ajá, entonces no quería que nadie lo viera.

—Si no lo ves en el colegio, será difícil que le des un abrazo.

Marinette suspiró. Sabía que sería difícil darle un abrazo a Adrien, no era solo porque estaba faltando a clases, también era porque no tenía una razón para abrazar al joven.

—Si tan solo pudiera verlo, intentaría darle un abrazo, uno de esos bien apretados —susurró.

—Y estoy segura de que él lo valoraría, Marinette.

La azabache le sonrió a su Kwami. Después pensó en algunas descabelladas ideas, desde que era Ladybug, las ideas llegaban como un torbellino a su cabeza.

—¿Y si le envió un mensaje diciéndole lo especial que es? Seguramente eso lo alegrará.

—Es una muy bonita idea, Marinette —sonrió Tikki.

Marinette iba a hacer eso, pero luego lo pensó bien y se arrepintió.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡si hago eso, pensará que estoy interesada en él! Y ajá, sí, ¡es claro que lo estoy! Pero no quiero que lo sepa, no así. ¡No puedo!

Cuando Marinette comenzaba a divagar, no había quien pudiera detenerla. Hablaba tan rápido que mareaba, resultaba un poco incómodo para cualquiera. Lo único bueno eran los gestos chistosos que hacía.

—¿Y si le envió un mensaje corto? ¿algo así como un virtual hug?

—¿Qué es un virtual hug?

—Si le envías a alguien un mensaje que diga eso, le estás enviando "supuestamente" un abrazo virtual —explicó la chica. Tikki asintió, eso tenía sentido, las nuevas generaciones virtualizaban todo —. Un abrazo a la distancia.

—Eso sería algo muy tierno de tú parte, Marinette.

—¡Pero Adrien se confundiría y no comprendería cómo diablos sé que necesita un abrazo! —exclamó Marinette levantando sus brazos.

Tikki rodó los ojos, eso iba a ser largo. Y conociendo a Marinette, sabía que al final no haría absolutamente nada.

Adrien se sentía terriblemente triste, sus días iban algo mal, se sentía desanimado y no quería ni siquiera asistir a clases. No comprendía bien de dónde había salido tanta tristeza, pensaba que era por el abandono de su padre, cada día estaba más distante, o quizás, por la nula información con respecto a su madre.

Le llamaba mucho la atención el hecho de aún no haber sido akumatizado, era extraño, Hawk Moth parecía no tener interés en él. ¿Acaso debería sentirse feliz u ofendido por ese motivo?

Repentinamente, una vibración llamó su atención. Tomó su celular y vio que se trataba de un mensaje, un Whatsapp para ser exactos.

Marinette: Virtual hug para ti! No sé qué tengas, pero espero que estés mejor pronto. Sonríe, por favor ?

Adrien sonrió de lado. Ese mensaje había sido tan tierno, Marinette era una muy buena amiga, siempre tan dulce y atenta con los demás.

¿Cómo sabía de su tristeza? Quizás había alcanzado a ver el estado que colocó, aunque solo duró unos cortos minutos. Qué rápida fue y que lento respondió (tres horas después)

Adrien: Gracias por ser Ladybug diaria. Te quiero!


	5. Sin foto

Las cosas continuaban yendo mal para Adrien. Adrien se encontraba sumergido en una profunda tristeza, algo sucedía y gracias a ese motivo, aún no regresaba a clases.

Marinette y el resto de sus compañeros se sentían afligidos, Adrien era un buen amigo y un gran compañero. Era de esas personas que uno apreciaba, alguien que valía la pena conocer.

—¡Ni siquiera me dejaron entrar! ¡eso fue ridículo, simplemente ridículo! —contaba Chloé, que había sido la única persona que se había animado a ir a la casa de Adrien para intentar verlo.

—¿Y no amenazaste con llamar a tú padre? —preguntó Juleka, que estaba tan pendiente de la rubia como todos los demás.

—Siempre lo haces —dijo Alix rodando sus ojos.

Chloé se cruzó de brazos aparentemente enojada. ¿La tomaban por una estúpida o qué? ¡inadmisible!

—Claro que lo dije y hasta ¡llamé a mi padre! —confesó con tono altivo.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —todos querían saber la respuesta. Algunos incluso llegaron a imaginar que hubo una discusión entre el Alcalde de París y el famoso diseñador.

—Apuesto por Gabriel —susurró Iván —. Es viejo, pero se nota que es fuerte aún.

Kim rodó los ojos. ¿En serio apostaría por ese abuelo? Imposible.

—No tiene sentido, además, André es un hombre mucho más grande y fuerte, es robusto —respondió Kim.

—La altura o el peso no definen quién gana en una batalla —respondió Iván, estaba convencido de su punto.

—Hay muchos factores que pueden determinar quién ganaría una batalla. Y hay que tener en cuenta que ambos hombres son de una edad...

—¡Mi padre dijo que no había que molestar a Gabriel! —Chloé decidió interrumpir esa especie de pelea verbal que se formó en el salón, sobretodo porque no quería escuchar como Max le decía viejo a su padre. André no era viejo. Sinceramente... tal vez un poco.

—Yo tampoco he podido hablar con él, ni siquiera responde llamadas —susurró Nino a su grupo de amigas. Alya y Marinette, quienes también echaban mucho de menos al rubio.

—Ya encontraremos una solución.

Marinette seguía pensando en el estado que Adrien había colocado, en que quería un abrazo sincero. No quería un abrazo, él mismo había utilizado la palabra "necesitar". Algo le sucedía a Adrien y ella se sentía muy mal al no poder ayudarlo.

Casi a la hora de salida, Marinette tuvo la brillante idea de practicar abrazos. Si Adrien quería un abrazo, ella estaba dispuesta a darle ese ansiado abrazo. Solo que debía prepararse, no quería dar el abrazo equivocado.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos! —Alya se había ido, tenía que cuidar a las gemelas, por eso estaba algo apurada.

—Adiós, Marinette —Nino se despidió.

Marinette vio su oportunidad. Podía practicar con Nino, porque una cosa era abrazar a su padre, pero no contaba, porque era su padre y cualquier abrazo le gustaría. Además... Nino tenía una complexión física más parecida a la de Adrien.

—¡Adiós, Nino! —exclamó. Su tono de voz llamó la atención del chico, que se dio vuelta. Marinette aprovechó ese momento y estiró sus brazos para abrazar a su amigo a modo de despedida.

Nino abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Marinette la estaba abrazando? ¿cuántas veces no soñó con eso antes? Ella le gustaba mucho, pero ahora no.

—¿Está todo bien, amiga? —quiso resaltar la palabra amiga.

"Amiga", Marinette comenzaba a detestar esa estúpida palabra. Adrien la usaba muy seguido cuando se refería a ella.

—Sí, bien.

—Ah, qué bueno.

El problema era que ese abrazo había sido una mala idea. Resultó ser incómodo para ambos, porque el cuerpo de Nino se había tensado y eso no era agradable. Marinette pensó en separarse, pero no pudo, no se atrevió.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, estaban ahí, quietos e incómodos. Nino no quería ni respirar, no sabía cómo diablos quitarse a Marinette de encima.

Incómodo.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó. Sintió como ella se movía un poco, fue un leve salto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías soltarme ya?

—Oh, sí, claro —Marinette se separó finalmente del chico, el cual sonrió aún sintiéndose incómodo. Ambos se miraron y asintieron sin saber exactamente el motivo.

—Buen abrazo —dijo Nino solo por cortesía —. ¡Nos vemos!

Nino se fue. Marinette se quedó sola ahí. Pensó que podría abrazar a otros chicos, pero la idea se esfumó con rapidez. No quería pasar por otro momento incómodo, con ese había bastado.

—Abrazar no es algo tan sencillo después de todo... —susurró sintiéndose incómoda.

—Por eso no se abraza a cualquiera —le respondió Tikki. Y vaya que tenía razón. Su idea de abrazar a Adrien sonaba descabellada ahora.

Marinette continuó con su práctica. En el parque abrazó a un árbol, fue más cómodo que con Nino, el problema fue que las personas la miraron raro y algunas madres se llevaron a sus hijos.

Abrazar a un árbol no fue la mejor idea de todas.

Abrazó a su padre, el mejor abrazo de todos hasta ahora. Pero no podía comprar a Tom con Adrien, no tenían nada similar. Así que... no sirvió de mucho.

Abrazó también a su maniquí. Lo tiró al suelo, solo por su incomodidad.

—¡No sé porque practicó tanto, sí Gabriel ni siquiera me dejara entrar! —se lamentó recordando todo lo que Chloé había contado. Gabriel no dejaba entrar a nadie, era malvado.

—Marinette, Adrien ya volverá. Tranquila.

Marinette decidió hacerle caso a Tikki. Pero para saber un poco más de Adrien, revisó el Whatsapp del muchacho. ¡No tenía foto de perfil! Y no, no la había bloqueado porque su estado seguía visible.

—¡Adrien borró su foto de perfil! —exclamó la azabache con espanto.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —preguntó Tikki algo confundida. Ella no entendía sobre tecnología, solo sabía de magia y otras cosas.

—En el mundo en el que hoy vivimos, cuando una persona quita su foto de perfil, es algo malo —comenzó a explicar Marinette —. Es como una forma de llamar la atención o pedir atención a gritos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Marinette colocó sus manos en su mentón, intentando explicar del modo correcto lo que quería decir.

—Significa que quitas la foto, para que los demás se den cuenta de eso y ellos te escriban preguntando qué tienes.

Tikki pensó que los adolescentes de hoy en día eran muy complicados. Es que... ¿para qué harían todo eso? Sonaba demasiado descabellado.

—Supongo que los demás también se darán cuenta de esto... —susurró Marinette con algo de tristeza. Ella quería ayudar a Adrien, estaba realmente preocupada, pero tampoco quería insistir tanto, no quería ser molesta.

《Espero que estés bien pronto, Adrien...》, pensó mientras seguía observando su número vacío, sin la bella fotografía que mostraba su rostro. Se sentía raro tener un contacto así.

Suspiró.


	6. Una rara fiesta

Marinette se había topado con Luka a la salida del colegio, él había ido a buscar a Juleka. La azabache se sintió feliz de poder ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo, así que se acercó a saludarlo alegremente.

—¡Luka! —exclamó ella sonriente. Él se encontraba sentado en una banca, levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la azabache —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, gracias. Hace tiempo que no te veía y...

Marinette tuvo que dejar de hablar, el celular de Luka había comenzado a sonar. La azabache se sintió un poco mal, porque su amigo la estaba ignorando, pero decidió quedarse callada. Esperaría a que la llamada acabará para poder despedirse de Luka.

—¿Entonces nos juntamos está noche? —preguntó Luka. Silencio. Asentía y colocaba malas caras, algo le estaba molestando —. ¿Cómo que no te han respondido? Creo que me tocará a mí llamarlas.

Después de unos minutos, Luka cortó la llamada. Se veía enojado. Marinette sabía que algo iba mal.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó la azabache. Luka solo asintió, sin añadir o negar nada. Estaba ocupado realizando llamadas.

—Marinette, ¿podrías por favor decirle a Juleka que tuve que irme? No le digas nada más. Gracias —y así como llegó, se fue.

Marinette vio como Luka se marchaba y se sintió confundida. ¿Eso era todo? ¿y por qué hacía tantas llamadas? ¿en qué tipo de problemas estaba involucrado?

—Juleka —la azabache se acercó a la chica, Juleka solo saludó con la mano —. Luka dijo que se tuvo que ir, me pidió que te lo dijera.

—¡Ay, este Luka! —Juleka parecía enojada, colocó su mano en su frente y negó con la cabeza —. ¡Me va a tener que escuchar! Cree que porque irá a una fiesta ya es un chico grande.

—¿Una fiesta? —¿todo ese alboroto era solo por una fiesta? ¿es en serio?

—Luka fue invitado a una fiesta y ha estado hablando de eso durante semanas. ¡Te lo aseguro, es insoportable! —exclamaba Juleka mientras movía sus manos con enfado —. Tiene unos amigos de su edad que ya trabajan, ellos lo invitaron y cree que es algo muy importante.

—En esas fiestas pueden pasar cosas malas —a Marinette le dio algo de miedo, se preocupó un poco por Luka.

—¿Cosas malas? Irán adultos, Marinette. Es lógico que sucederá de todo —le respondió Juleka sin darle demasiada importancia —. Aunque créeme cuando te digo que Luka no se salvará de lavar los platos, ¡es su turno!

Marinette había escuchado todo eso de la fiesta y se sentía realmente preocupada. Guardaba un especial afecto por Luka desde que había sucedido esa declaración accidental, además, debía admitir que era un buen amigo.

Su preocupación aumentó al tener que convertirse en Ladybug, porque justamente, Luka había sido akumatizado. Su famosa fiesta parecía no ir bien, y gracias a los fuertes deseos que tenía de ir a esa fiesta, el enojo y el estrés le ganaron. Fue akumatizado.

Su poder consistía en encerrar a personas en burbujas de color negro, en esas burbujas perdían toda su energía, se quedaban ahí, estáticos y sin poder siquiera ver qué sucedía a su alrededor. Se trataba de un castigo.

—¡Ustedes me las pagaran! ¡ya lo verán!

El akumatizado gritaba, encarcelaba personas y seguía su camino.

—Mi Lady, creo que deberíamos comenzar a atacarlo —susurraba Chat Noir. Ambos héroes estaban siguiendo al akumatizado, pero se mantenían ocultos.

—Espera. Algo quiere, a alguien busca.

Chat Noir no encontraba lógica en las palabras de su amada, pero la seguía ciegamente.

Aterrizaron en una casa enorme, parecía ser de tres pisos e incluso tenía una piscina. Era una casa preciosa, una fran mansión. Muy parecida a la casa Agreste.

—¡Eres un traidor! ¡dijiste que sería la fiesta del año y no fue así! ¡nadie responde nada aquí! —le gritó el enfadado akuma a un chico.

Él chico retrocedió asustado, por poco y caía a la piscina. Pero no lo hizo, se dio cuenta de donde acababa el suelo. Miró al akuma, ropa teñida de negro, una espada enorme y... cabello tapando su ojo.

—¿Luka?

—¡No soy Luka! ¡Soy E...

—¡Acabaremos contigo! —Ladybug interrumpió.

La batalla había dado inicio. Golpes iban y venían, armas también. Todo iba bien, aunque había que admitir que Luka tenía mucha fuerza.

—¡Ya basta! ¡van a destruir la casa!

—¿Así como tú destruiste mis intenciones de disfrutar de una buena fiesta?

—No porque quisieras estar en una fiesta, tenías derecho de venir a destrozar todo. Además, ¡es mí fiesta!

—Pero me invitaste. ¡Yo quería venir!

Chat Noir observaba todo con la cabeza ladeada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

—¿Deberíamos interferir? —preguntó Chat Noir a su Lady.

Ladybug analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de lo obvio. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan enfrascados en su batalla verbal, que ni recordaban la presencia de los superhéroes.

Ladybug le quitó la espada a Luka. Chat Noir utilizó su cataclismo, Ladybug purificó al Akuma y ya. Luka volvió a la normalidad. Fue fácil.

—Creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, nosotros nos vamos —dijo Ladybug.

—¡Y no olviden darnos pastel para la próxima!

Ahora que Marinette sabía dónde era la fiesta, consideró que sería buena idea pasar para ver cómo estaban las cosas por ahí. Solo iría, daría una vuelta, sacaría papitas, verificaría que todo estuviese bien y se iría. Un plan sencillo.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a esa fiesta? —Tikki no apoyaba la idea de su portadora, le parecía que ese plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—¡Claro! Además, habrá tantas personas que no se darán cuenta de mí presencia —sonrió Marinette.

—Con esa apariencia sí.

Marinette se miró en el espejo y supo que Tikki tenía razón, ella lucía como una niña y en esa fiesta las personas tendrían dieciséis o diecisiete años, no podía verse así. Tendría que arreglarse un poco.

—Tienes razón, Tikki.

Convertirse en Ladybug para llegar más rápido fue el plan perfecto. Funcionó bien.

Ponerse tacones no fue tan buena idea, sus pies le dolían un montón, estaba acostumbrada a utilizar zapatos bajos. Pero bueno. La calle estaba llena, había un montón de autos. La música se escuchaba incluso en el exterior y se veían luces coloridas, parecía el sitio perfecto para que una nave especial aterrizará.

Marinette se arrepintió un poco de su decisión, sintió algo de miedo. Sabía que podía convertirse en Ladybug y marcharse de inmediato. Solo que no contó con lo que sucedería.

—Marinette —una voz la nombró. Ella se espantó. Era imposible que la reconocieran, se había puesto un vestido de color negro con brillos abajo, tacones de agujas y había dejado su cabello suelto y completamente planchado. ¡Ni siquiera parecía ella!

Se dio cuenta y su boca casi cayó al suelo.

—¡Adrien! —él chico vestía ropa formal, un smoking acompañado con una corbata roja. ¡Se veía realmente hermoso!

Adrien se sorprendió al ver ahí a su amiga, pero al verla así, se sorprendió aún más. El vestido era hermoso, se veía increíble.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Adrien.

Marinette se asustó un poco, pero cruzando sus brazos respondió a la defensiva:

—¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? —ese fue su contraataque.

Toda la seguridad de Adrien se fue a la basura. ¿Cómo explicaba que fue convencido por su Kwami? Plagg dijo que seguramente sería una experiencia inolvidable.

—¡Deberían entrar, la diversión está adentro, no afuera! —gritó un joven. Ambos se sonrieron aliviados.

Ingresaron a la gran propiedad. El pasto estaba lleno de personas, había chicas tiradas ahí que estaban fumando, también algunas parejas manoseándose o besándose, eso se pondría feo.

Entraron. Las luces serían capaces de marear a cualquiera, pero peor era el volumen de la música, era increíblemente fuerte, retumbaba.

—¿Vienes de una iglesia? —un chico se burló de Adrien.

—No, de mi casa —respondió inocentemente Adrien, provocando más risas por parte de los chicos grandes.

—Eres lindo —le dijo una chica —. Lástima que te veas como un santo.

—¡Hay que ayudarlo! —propuso otra chica.

De ese modo, le quitaron la chaqueta negra, la cortaba y sacaron su camisa de su pantalón. Despeinaron su cabello y para que se viera aún más maduro, besaron cada una una mejilla.

—¡Ahora no te ves tan bueno! —las chicas chocaron sus puños y siguieron su camino.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó un muy confundido Adrien. Esa chaqueta era de la marca Agreste, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a su padre.

—No tengo idea —Marinette estaba en shock. Jamás pensó que las chicas mayores podían ser tan... atrevidas.

Vieron la que parecía ser la cocina, la mesa estaba llena de personas sentadas que tenían vasos de color rojo. Un chico gritaba para que bebieran, pero rápido, muy rápido.

Decidieron seguir su camino, ya en la pista vieron bailes muy... ¿provocativos?

Adrien le tapó los ojos a Marinette, no le pareció apropiado que ella viera eso. Si hubiera podido, también taparía sus ojos.

—No les recomiendo subir, ya casi todas las habitaciones están ocupadas —les informó un chico.

—Gracias... —respondió Adrien inseguro. ¿Para qué querían una habitación?

—¿No me digan que quieren de las maravillas? —se les acercó un chico que llevaba un abrigo negro enorme. Ese abrigo era llamativo.

—¡Gato! ¡ya te dije que seas más cuidadoso con la mercadería! —lo regañó una chica.

—¿Y así como se supone que venderé algo?

Ambos jóvenes aprovecharon para salir corriendo de ahí, quedaron en una pared que parecía ser segura. Ya que si divisaban bien, había personas que estaban golpeando la otra pared con rabia, y algunos lanzaban cosas.

—No hay nada entretenido aquí —dijo Marinette. Ya se sentía realmente aterrada.

—Lo único bueno que he visto es la televisión con karaoke —Marinette asintió, pero la música que elegían era mala, al igual que los que cantaban.

—Los adultos son desordenados, descontrolados y... ¡raros! —Adrien asintió, estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, solo que le faltó agregar la palabra "salvajes".

—¿Gustan? —un chico apareció con vasos de color rojo, Marinette tomó uno y luego él se retiró, porque Adrien no quiso.

—¡No! —Adrien le arrebató el vaso a Marinette y lo lanzó al suelo, derramando el contenido —. ¿Y si tenía algo malo? —realmente a Marinette no se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que la bebida pudiera contener algo malo, Adrien tenía razón —. Deberíamos irnos ya.

—Aún no, tengo que verificar algo. Tú puedes irte, si quieres.

¿Irse? ¿dejar a Marinette sola en esa casa de locos? Por supuesto que no, eso era peligroso.

Recorrieron el primer piso, llegar a la puerta del patio trasero fue toda una hazaña, porque tuvieron que pasar por la cocina y por todos esos gritos tan incómodos. La piscina estaba llena, las personas se metían a pesar de que ya era de noche y hacia algo de frío.

Marinette inspeccionó el patio con su mirada. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Luka bebía cerveza, se veía feliz, aunque solo. Después, vio como se acercaba a tres personas, dos hombres y una chica. Los cuatro se juntaron para una selfie.

Luka estaba bien.

Luka tenía amigos de su edad, buenos amigos, por eso la había ignorado esa tarde. Aparentemente, ellos no eran tan amigos como ella había pensado.

《Tonta, tonta...》

—Supongo que ya podemos irnos, realmente necesito sacarme éstos zapatos.

—Yo podría ayudarte, y podría sacarte algo más que el vestido —le dijo un chico que la escuchó, él levantó su ceja a modo de coqueteo.

Marinette le dio un fuerte empujón, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

—Me gustan las chicas difíciles.

—Déjala en paz, ella no está sola —interfirió Adrien. Antes de que se armara un mayor escándalo, Marinette tomó a Adrien de la mano y ambos se alejaron.

Volvieron a entrar, ahora tenían que llegar a la entrada para poder salir. Sería toda una aventura.

—Marinette, le dije a mi Guardaespaldas que se trataba de una reunión importante. Mentí para poder venir —explicó avergonzado Adrien —. Me está esperando afuera, en la limusina. Irás con nosotros, es tarde.

Lo cierto es que había salido como Chat Noir, pero de todas formas, le pidió ayuda a sus cómplices para salir. Nathalie debía vigilar a su padre y Gorila vigilaría el lugar por si sucedía cualquier suceso extraño.

—Gracias, Adrien —Marinette apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Luka ya no le volvería a hablar? Se sintió bastante triste.

Adrien disfrutó de la cercanía de Marinette. Era raro, pero confortable.


	7. Salida

Marinette jamás imaginó que gracias a Alya se encontraría en una situación similar. Bueno, siempre supo que su mejor amiga era astuta y podía conseguir (o intentar) cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarla a conquistar a Adrien. Pero este plan era más arriesgado que los demás, ya que... finalmente estarían los dos solos. Increíble, ¿no?

Quizás lo sería si la situación no fuese tan incómoda.

Marinette y Adrien se encontraban sentados en la parte inferior del auto mientras Gorila manejaba. Marinette se encontraba casi pegada a la ventana, quería estar lo más separada posible de Adrien. No quería que él se diese cuenta de lo incómoda que se sentía y si se acercaba, sería demasiado evidente. Manos sudorosas, corazón acelerado y algunas risas inevitables.

Adrien también se sentía algo incómodo, no por la compañía de Marinette, simplemente porque estaba acostumbrado a hablar con alguien. Desde que Plagg estaba a su lado, el silencio era algo casi inexistente.

—Es curioso que Nino no me haya contado antes sobre el cumpleaños de su abuela —comentó Adrien, para entablar una conversación.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Marinette algo desconcertada. ¿Cumpleaños de la abuela?

Adrien la miró fijamente, ¿de verdad no sabía o solo estaba bromeando?

—Nino me dijo que él y Alya no podían venir porque hoy era el cumpleaños de la abuela de Nino y ella quería conocer a la novia de su nieto —explicó Adrien. Marinette quiso golpear su frente, ¿cómo es que había olvidado la excusa que Alya le dijo? —. Pensé que Alya te lo había dicho.

—¡Claro que me lo dijo! ¡Alya me cuenta todo! Es solo que lo olvidé por un momento, ¡lo siento! ¡es que estoy tan emocionada! No siempre podemos salir y tampoco ir a lugares así. ¡Es sorprendente! —habló demasiado rápido, era fácil perderse en sus palabras. Adrien aguantó el impulso de reír, es que Marinette hablando así de rápido era bastante divertida.

—¿Te emociona el lugar al que iremos?

—Me emociona estar contigo —soltó. Pero se dio cuenta y rápidamente añadió: —, compartiendo un momento así, claro.

—Pienso lo mismo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. No fue un silencio incómodo porque la música del vehículo aligeraba un poco el ambiente, la música era agradable y no sintieron la necesidad de hablar.

Apenas llegaron, Adrien bajó primero para después abrir la puerta de Marinette y ayudarla a bajar de la mano. La chica estaba completamente sonrojada, ¡se sentía como en un sueño!

Gorila se quedó en el auto, le enseñó el celular a Adrien (de ese modo le estaba diciendo que ante cualquier problema solo realizará una llamada)

—Estos lugares se suelen llenar mucho, ¿quieres que vayamos de la mano? —Marinette se sonrojó, se sintió incapaz de responder algo —. Es solo por seguridad, no quiero que por alguna razón nos perdamos.

《Si es solo por seguridad... y conociendo mi torpeza, mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?》

—Claro.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano. Abrieron la gran puerta de vidrio e ingresaron al lugar. Adrien tenía razón, el lugar estaba aglomerado, demasiadas personas por doquier.

—Dios... —susurró Marinette. Ella nunca había asistido a un lugar así. Si había ido a desfiles (gracias a Adrien), a conciertos y a canales de televisión. Pero esto... era completamente nuevo.

Adrien notó el rostro de Marinette, ella no se veía del todo feliz. Se sintió algo mal, tal vez ella quería ir a casa.

—Si crees que está muy lleno y te sientes incómoda, podemos irnos.

¿Irse? Adrien se veía tan feliz, se notaba que quería estar ahí. Solo eran unas cuantas personas, ¿qué podría salir mal?

—Para nada, entremos.

Adrien sujetó con más fuerza la mano de su amiga. De ese modo, enseñaron sus entradas e ingresaron al lugar tomados de la mano. Menos mal en ese lugar había poca luz, o simplemente nadie estaba interesado en molestar al joven modelo.

Fueron zona por zona. Se maravillaron con los distintos dinosaurios que se presentaban ante ellos, eran robots animatrónicos, se veían muy realistas. Emitían sonidos, gruñían y obviamente tenían movimiento.

Adrien se veía feliz y no solo eso, hablaba sobre los dinosaurios y lo que sabía al respecto (que era mucho para ser sinceros)

—Deberíamos tomar una selfie, ya sabes, un recuerdo —propuso Adrien que hasta ahora solo había tomado fotografías de los dinosaurios.

—¿Tú quieres una selfie conmigo? —preguntó sorprendida la azabache.

—¿Tú no quieres una selfie conmigo? —Adrien parecía triste.

—Por supuesto que sí —ambos sonrieron ante esa respuesta, era lo que querían ambos. Así que, sin decir más, ambos sonrieron y tomaron la famosa selfie.

Fueron a la tienda de recuerdos, donde Adrien se compró una camiseta con un dinosaurio en ella. Marinette no quiso comprarse una camisa, porque sabía que no la iba a utilizar nunca, los dinosaurios no eran su estilo.

—No te puedes ir sin nada.

—Adrien, no es necesario...

—No, tranquila.

Adrien compró un dinosaurio de peluche, era de color naranja claro y mostraba sus dientes sonriendo de un modo tierno. Lo pagó y se lo entregó a ella.

—Para ti —ella recibió el dinosaurio y le agradeció a Adrien, se sentía tentada a pedirle que lo regresará, pero no pudo hacerlo. Era un regalo y ver la sonrisa de Adrien bastaba para sentirse feliz también.

—Los dinosaurios existieron hace millones de años, pero...

—¡Chicos! ¡hola!

Y la soledad del momento acabó, porque Kim y Max se unieron a ellos. Aún así, Marinette se sentía feliz, había estado sola con Adrien durante la mayor parte del tiempo, con eso le bastaba.


	8. Me amo

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Desayunar con sus padres, conversar durante un rato con ellos y después ir a su habitación a hablar con Alya.

Normalmente hablar con Alya solo traía cosas buenas, siempre era algo genial, algo grandioso y divertido. Ambas eran mejores amigas, ambas se entendían y apoyaban.

El problema comenzó cuando le dieron permiso de ir con Adrien, Nino, Alya y Manon a una inauguración de la estatua de cera de Adrien.

Nino había hablado de más y gracias a eso, Adrien ahora sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Cómo es que las cosas podían ponerse más incómodas? ¿podrían ponerse peor?

Sí, sí podían. Alya los había dejado solos y como ella se sentía incómoda, lo único que quería hacer era irse, alejarse lo antes posible de Adrien, no quería que sacará a flote el tema, eso sería espantoso.

Así que se fue.

—Le haré una broma a Marinette, para aligerar el ambiente —le decía felizmente Adrien a su Kwami —. Las bromas siempre mejoran todo, así como las que nosotros nos hacemos.

Plagg era un Kwami muy gruñón, pero también tenía un lado chistoso. Adrien sabía que Plagg haría lo que sea con tal de animarlo en sus peores momentos, como cantarle al queso camembert.

Marinette llegó al lugar donde él estaba y enseguida Adrien fingió ser una escultura de cera. La azabache casi choca con él, pero finalmente... lo vio.

—¡Es una escultura de cera! —exclamó la azabache con sorpresa —. No la vi antes, qué raro. Es imposible no ver a Adrien —dijo sonriente.

Comenzó a acercarse más a la escultura. La tocó. Tocó su pecho, tocó su ropa y su piel.

—Esta escultura es tan detallada, me sorprende lo idéntica que es a Adrien —susurró ella —. La ropa, el olor, incluso los detalles.

Nuevamente se inclinó un poco para oler a la escultura.

—Huele como Adrien, es exactamente el mismo olor. Ese olor tan delicioso, una esencia que jamás me cansaría de oler —dijo Marinette con una sonrisa.

Adrien se sentía extraño, eso era incómodo. Marinette ya había tocado sus brazos, su ropa, su rostro e incluso lo había olido. ¿Cuándo debería detener todo eso?

《Así que huelo bien... no debería creerle a Plagg cuando diga que mis pies huelen como el camembert》

—Incluso tiene su mismo cabello, es sorprendente. Tan rubio, tan brillante y tan sedoso.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le arrancó uno de sus cabellos. Eso dolió, sobretodo por la rapidez con la cual lo hizo, así como cuando te sacan una curita.

Adrien continuó la actuación, aunque en su mente emitió un alarido, porque sí le había dolido.

—Y sus ojos, esos ojos tan verdes en los cuales es imposible no caer hipnotizada. ¿Por qué Adrien tiene que ser tan lindo? Tiene un rostro tan precioso, tan angelical.

《¿Ella piensa que soy precioso y que tengo ojos angelicales? Mamá solía decir que mis ojos eran los de un ángel, que el universo entero estaba ahí escondido》

—Quisiera poder tener el valor de decirte aún más, Adrien de cera. Pero no puedo.

《¿Decir más?》

—Adrien de cera, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo también una Marinette de cera? Quizás de ese modo, podamos estar juntos en cada sentido.

《¿Juntos en cada sentido?》

—Incluso nuestros labios podrían estar juntos, Adrien de cera. Juntos por toda la eternidad.

Y Marinette besó al denominado "Adrien de cera", pero casi al instante, Adrien se separó y habló.

—La eternidad es un largo tiempo, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Adrien, regresando a la normalidad.

《Marinette me besó durante algunos segundos y yo no la detuve. ¡Marinette me besó!》, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó sintiéndose asustada, aterrada. ¡Había besado al Adrien real! E incluso había dicho muchas cosas sobre él, eso fue como una declaración.

—Solo te estaba haciendo una broma, me pareció divertido.

—¡Eso no tiene nada de divertido! —Marinette lo golpeó en el pecho y salió corriendo. Adrien se sintió fatal porque su plan tuvo el efecto contrario.

La pelea contra el akuma fue lo que necesitó para pensar un poco mejor, con ver a su amada sabía que todo estaría mejor, Ladybug lo relajaba.

Ladybug estaba intentando besarlo. ¿Acaso las cosas podían ir mejor? Eso era algo que necesitaba, un beso de amor verdadero.

《Un momento. Ladybug tiene un olor delicioso, un olor hipnotizante. Esta Ladybug huele a... nada. ¡Mi Lady tiene un olor que no se olvida!》 Así fue como destruyó a la Ladybug de cera.

¿La cera tiene olor? Porque Marinette dijo que el "Adrien de cera" olía exactamente como él. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que era él, entonces? Tenía muchas dudas.

Cuando la batalla terminó y ambos estaban en el auto, Adrien no dejaba de pensar en la broma que hizo (y no dejaba de pensar en que había actuado mal, debió separarse pero no lo hizo) y Marinette se sentía del mismo modo, bastante triste.

Quedaron bien, quedaron como amigos. Pero... Marinette estaba triste, eso se notaba, eso se veía. Algo le pasaba, algo aún le dolía.

Marinette se recortó en su cama, estaba dispuesta a quitar la fotografía de Adrien de su pared. Sí, lo amaba, pero eso había sido demasiado. ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de dejarse llevar de ese modo?! ¿por qué no lo pensó un poco más?

No podía olvidar todo lo que ocurrió.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¡ahora nunca más podré volver a Adrien! —sollozaba Marinette.

—Marinette, Adrien y tú quedaron como amigos. Todo estará bien —le decía Tikki.

Marinette lo sabía, porque tomó una decisión.

Se sentó en su cama, admiró la fotografía de Adrien. Estaba dispuesta a sacarla, a guardarla en un cajón o dentro de un cuaderno, pero no lo hizo. La vio y sonrió con decisión.

—¿Sabes qué, Tikki? No digo que me este rindiendo, pero... no me voy a centrar tanto en los problemas. Si a Adrien le gusta otra chica, esta bien —suspiró. Decir todo eso había sido bastante fuerte.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—Me siento triste. Pero no me doy por vencida. Adrien y yo aún somos jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida por delante. ¿Sabes? No puedo seguir imaginando un futuro a su lado, hijos, hámster... todo eso es muy exagerado.

《Quiero decir... amo a Adrien, pero también me amo a mí misma —dijo, porque eso era exactamente lo que pensaba en ese momento. Se amaba y como se amaba, se empezaría a respetar e intentaría no repetir situaciones así de incómodas.

Marinette se sentó en su cama y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Sonreía, a pesar de querer llorar.

—Algún día tal vez Adrien pueda corresponder mis sentimientos. Pero hasta que eso pase... esperaré y viviré más tranquila —dijo —. El amor no es el único tema importante en la vida, no debería centrarme solo en eso.

Tikki se sentía muy orgullosa de Marinette.

—Algún día recordaré todo ese momento con humor. Pero hoy... ¡me quedaré en cama! —y dicho eso cubrió todo su rostro con el cubrecama y se hundió en su vergüenza. ¡Aún no creía todo lo que había pasado!

《¡Besé a Adrien! ¡no puedo creer que mí primer beso como Marinette haya sido con Adrien! ¡Dios! ¡esto es tan lindo! Aunque... ¡todo fue por una broma de él! Aún no lo creo》, la mente de Marinette era todo un lío.

Y Adrien pasaba por una situación similar.

—Marinette me besó —susurraba.

Tocaba sus labios. El beso había sido algo corto, porque él se separó. Pero de igual manera, había sentido sus labios. Labios pequeños, dulces, suaves y con buen aliento (menos mal), además... no fue algo desagradable.

Pero se seguía cuestionando lo mismo: ¿por qué no se alejó cuando notó que Marinette lo iba a besar? Quizás fue porque seguía analizando todo lo que Marinette dijo sobre él, ella realmente lo admiraba. O simplemente fue porque... no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, era lento, bastante lento. Pero... ¿y si simplemente no quiso alejarse?

Quizás... le gustó pensar en que Marinette lo viera de otro modo, imaginar eso. Que alguien quiera a Adrien, alguien dulce, una buena amiga

"Una buena amiga".

Exacto, solo eran amigos y siempre había sido así. Él solo tenía ojos y corazón para su adorada Lady.

Pero... al momento en el que sus labios se rozaron, ahí sí que se separó. ¿Por qué no confesar su broma antes? ¿por qué esperar?

Su mente era todo un enredo, tenía tantas preguntas, dudas y tantos problemas. Definitivamente... no sabía qué pensar.

Plagg en cambio disfrutaba viendo el rostro lleno de confusión de su portador, eso era todo un espectáculo.


	9. Reflekdoll

Marinette se sentía tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan nerviosa, este día tenía todas las posibilidades para ser el día perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo, había muchas posibilidades de que todo fuese un completo desastre.

—¡Marinette, no estés tan nerviosa! Ya verás como todo saldrá bien —Tikki intentaba darle ánimos a su portadora, que caminaba en círculos.

—¿Crees que todo salga bien? ¡tengo miedo de decir algo que no debería! ¡de verme mal! ¡de que Adrien piense que soy rara! —Marinette se lamentó y tapó su rostro con su mano, no se sentía lista.

Se lamentaba por haber aceptado, pero al mismo tiempo se repetía una y otra vez que había tomado la decisión correcta. Es decir, ¿cuántas veces se presenta la oportunidad de tener una sesión fotográfica con Adrien Agreste?

Esa oportunidad era única, no tenía que pensar más en el asunto, simplemente debía disfrutar del momento.

—Todo saldrá bien, pero ya es algo tarde y...

Marinette observó el reloj y notó que Tikki tenía razón, ¡era tarde, iba a llegar tarde!

—¡Si llegó tarde Adrien pensará que no soy nada profesional! —Marinette tomó sus pertenencias, Tikki se escondió y la joven salió corriendo.

Al llegar a la calle, chocó contra Adrien. Al ver a su amado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo y luego disculparse de modo rápido.

—¿Lista para la sesión fotográfica? —preguntó Adrien. Esa voz tan tierna, esos gentiles ojos. La chica en cualquier momento se iba a derretir de amor.

—Lista para todo —susurró. Adrien la miró de modo extraño, incluso ella se dio cuenta de que esa oración sonaba un poco rara —. Para todo lo que conlleva una sesión fotográfica —arregló la oración. Adrien sonrió.

Se dirigieron al auto y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Marinette se sentía nerviosa, pero aún así optó por sonreír (su sonrisa no se veía del todo natural, aunque ella no era consciente) y Adrien se comportaba amablemente, como siempre.

—Las sesiones fotográficas pueden ser algo agotadoras, te pasan ropa, te maquillan y luego te dicen cómo debes posar —le explicó Adrien.

—¡Eres un experto! —soltó ella con un chillido. Adrien se sonrojó, no esperaba recibir un halago.

—No me considero un experto, pero sí sé bastante respecto al tema. He realizado muchas sesiones fotográficas antes.

Marinette lo sabía, había comprado todas las revistas donde aparecían esas fotografías y también había visto algunas en Internet. A lo largo de su carrera como modelo, Adrien había aparecido en muchas campañas.

¡Adrien era muy conocido!, Por eso estaba tan nerviosa, ¡no quería arruinar su carrera!

—Por eso una recomendación que te daré es dejar tus pertenencias en el auto, así será más fácil que te concentres.

—Entiendo. Gracias.

Una vez en el lugar, ingresaron a un lugar cercano, donde habían reservado dos habitaciones que usarían como vestuarios. Se separaron, a ambos les entregaron exactamente la misma ropa.

Los jóvenes se vistieron y una vez preparados, les pusieron maquillaje por separado. A Marinette le pusieron algo de labial rosa claro y un poco de sombra apenas notoria. Ya estaban listos.

—Es una campaña para una joyería, por lo que necesito que se pongan esto.

Tenían que colocarse aros, un collar y un anillo. Marinette por instinto tocó sus aros y sintió que era una pésima idea quitarse su Miraculous, ¿y si caían en malas manos? Adrien sintió exactamente el mismo temor, no contaba con eso.

—Rápido, por favor. Mientras antes comencemos será mejor —decía el encargado de las joyas.

—Es solo que... —ninguno encontró una excusa suficientemente buena.

Adrien debía ser profesional, él era el modelo experto. Tomó la palabra.

—Vamos a dejar nuestras pertenencias en el auto, y regresaremos por las joyas.

Adrien fue el primero, dejó su anillo en el cajón del auto y le pidió a Plagg que no le quitará el ojo de encima, que lo vigilará bien.

Tenían la suerte de que Gorila estaba en otro lugar, el auto estaba solo, solo vigilado por Plagg. ¿Acaso Plagg sería un buen guardián?

—Tikki, de verdad siento esto, pero...

—¡Mereces divertirte! ¡ve! Yo estaré bien y cuidaré bien de tu Miraculous —aseguró la kwami.

—Y sé que no hay mejor vigilante que tú —Marinette besó la frente de su kwami y se alejó, regresando con Adrien.

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron las joyas y unas boinas, casa uno conservando su peinado original.

Primero les tomaron algunas fotos por separado, Adrien primero. Marinette lo observaba embobada, se sentía dentro de un sueño.

Después fue el turno de Marinette.

—No olvides sonreír mucho —le aconsejaba Adrien.

Marinette solo lo miraba. Observaba sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, ojos que la hipnotizaban por completo, su sonrisa y esa forma en que la miraban solo a ella.

Todo era perfecto.

—¡Eres muy buena! —la felicitó Adrien en cuanto terminaron de fotografiarla.

—Todo te lo debo a ti, eres un buen maestro.

—Gracias, gracias —Adrien hizo una reverencia aceptando las palabras de su amiga. Ambos rieron.

Después de eso, los llamaron para las fotos grupales. Por separado todo estuvo bien, pero juntos se notó cierta incomodidad. Aparentemente, les daba cosa acercarse al otro, eso se notaba.

—Solo miren los ojos del otro, sonrían, demuestren la amistad que se tienen —aconsejaba el fotógrafo.

Eso hicieron.

Se dieron vuelta, se miraron fijamente, sus ojos se fundieron en los de su contrario. Adrien sonrió, Marinette era una gran amiga, era una chica especial. Marinette abrió levemente su boca y se sonrojó, ese era Adrien, era su amor.

—¡Así es como quiero que se miren! ¡con esa gran conexión! ¡posiciones!

La foto iba a salir perfecta, pero en ese momento un akuma decidió aparecer. Era Reflekta, otra vez akumatizada.

Ambos utilizaron la excusa de buscar un escondite, intentaron transformarse, pero olvidaron que ¡no llevaban puestos sus Miraculous! En lo que intentaron ir por sus joyas mágicas, ambos fueron convertidos en Reflekta gracias a la muñeca gigante.

Todo sucedió por separado, ella intentó atraparlos, pero no fue posible.

Los kwamis tomaron las joyas y buscaron a sus portadores. Los portadores los vieron, se acercaron (en lugares distintos) y se transformaron, aunque no en quienes acostumbraban, ahora Marinette tenía el Miraculous de la destrucción y Adrien el Miraculous de la creación.

Marinette poseía un cabello increíblemente largo, un cabello que era su cola y estaba trenzado. Adrien llevaba el cabello alborotado y un traje ajustado, se sentía raro.

—¡Hora de actuar! Veamos qué tal se siente ser un gato —exclamó Marinette.

Marinette utilizó el bastón de Chat Noir, no era del todo sencillo, había que saber que botón accionar.

Adrien sí pudo manejar bien el yoyo, aunque se sentía raro, no estaba acostumbrado y encontraba más práctico su yoyo.

Siguieron a la muñeca gigante, pero ningún ataque parecía funcionar bien, solo perdían el tiempo. Se reunieron en un tejado.

Ambos se observaron boquiabiertos. Marinette no consideraba que su "bichito" se viese bien así, era algo raro. Pero Adrien estaba casi hipnotizado observando a su Lady, o en este momento su "Kitty"

—¡Te ves increíble! —exclamó él.

—Chat...

—Soy Misterbug —aclaró él —. No le puedes decir gato a un insecto.

Eso tenía sentido, pero no era el momento.

—Y tú no eres Ladybug —dijo él antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, soy... Lady... —no era Ladybug, la mirada que le dio su compañero se lo recordó —... ¿Noire? —finalizó.

Misterbug sugirió que cambiarán sus Miraculous, porque estaban acostumbrados a sus identidades de antes, eso sonaba lógico, pero no podían perder tiempo y tampoco podían arriesgarse tanto.

—Creo que lo que debemos hacer es confiar en el otro y explicar bien nuestros poderes, pero ¡rápido! —dijo la chica.

Misterbug solo asintió.

De modo rápido le explicó cómo funcionaba ese bastón, donde debía agarrarlo para que la mano no doliera y como separarlo. Fue rápido. El Cataclismo no necesitó una explicación.

Lady Noire también explicó el mecanismo de su yoyo del modo más rápido posible.

Después de eso, volvieron a la batalla. Lo hacían mejor, sin ser expertos, de ser necesario, el otro salvaba a su compañero. Eran un buen equipo.

En cuanto Misterbug utilizó su Amuleto encantado, le pidió ayuda a su Kitty.

—Eres Misterbug, puedes pensar en algo —ella depositó su absoluta confianza en él.

Él no lo podía creer, ¡era como vivir un sueño! Un sueño muy raro, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Después de utilizar sus habilidades especiales, ¡lograron ganar! Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Eres una minina encantadora, ¡fue increíble!

—Y tú eres muy inteligente —felicitó ella.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo en vez de chocar los puños, los Miraculous no dejaban de sonar, les quedaba poco tiempo.

—Solo espera... —dijo ella corriendo.

Marinette se escondió en un callejón cercano y deshizo la transformación.

—Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Plagg —le dijo ella —. No tengo mis pertenencias conmigo, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos te daré algún dulce.

—¿Un macarrón? —preguntó y Marinette asintió divertida —. ¡Gracias!

Marinette le entregó el Miraculous a Plagg y le pidió que tuviera cuidado.

Lo mismo sucedió con Adrien y Tikki, a diferencia de que ellos se presentaron por primera vez. Adrien pensó que Tikki era adorable, era toda una dama.

Después de todo eso, ambos adolescentes pudieron llevar a cabo la sesión fotográfica, ahora sí fue sin interrupciones.

Todo salió bien. ¡Tomaron fotos grandiosas!

Luego, fueron al auto por sus pertenencias.

—Eres muy buena en esto, Marinette. Tienes futuro en el modelaje —felicitó Adrien.

—Eh... yo... gracias —dijo de modo rápido. ¿Qué responder ante eso? ¡fue inesperado!

—Y fue muy divertido estar contigo hoy, gracias —palmeó su codo en señal de agradecimiento. Marinette pensó que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar —. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

Y en ese momento, Marinette tuvo que negar el ofrecimiento, porque quería hablar con Tikki de inmediato y ver si estaba bien. Adrien se sintió bien por su respuesta, porque él también quería ver cómo se encontraba Plagg.

Se despidieron con un leve abrazo, fue algo lindo aunque torpe.


	10. Un grito

Marinette y su madre habían salido algo tarde. Fueron a realizar las compras para el hogar y para lo que les faltaba de la Panadería. Fueron al supermercado, como era costumbre para ellas.

El problema fue que hubo un akumatizado, razón por la que tuvo que separarse de su madre durante un rato y pelear contra el villano con la ayuda de Chat Noir. ¡Todo el supermercado estaba asustado!, ellos tuvieron que combatir con mucho cuidado, porque podrían golpear a alguien de modo accidental o algo parecido. De todas formas, no se preocuparon mucho de romper cosas o no, porque sabían que el Lucky Charm arreglaría todo.

Esa batalla fue agotadora, pero por lo menos su madre se encontraba bien, eso era lo importante.

Después de todo eso y de realizar las compras, Sabine decidió inflar las ruedas de las bicicletas, porque hace tiempo no lo hacían. Marinette le avisó a Sabine que iría por un batido, después de todo, ¡se había agotado mucho con esa batalla y quería algo dulce! Sabine la autorizó, ella se quedó haciendo lo de las bicicletas. Marinette ingresó al local.

Hizo la fila, pagó y una vez realizada toda esa acción, abrió la puerta y gritó fuertemente:

—¡Mamá, ya compré! —le avisó a gritos, porque era tarde y quería asegurarle a su madre que todo estaba bien.

—¡Hola, Mari! —de pronto alguien le habló, fue algo tan repentino que no pudo evitar gritar debido al susto que sintió en ese preciso momento.

—¡Ah! —gritó mientras dio un salto. Lo peor de todo fue que le gritó a su crush en la cara. Exactamente, le había gritado a Adrien Agreste. ¡Maldita sea!

—Perdón si te asusté —se disculpó rápidamente el rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco debido a la impresión del grito.

—No pasa nada —intentó sonar relajada, aunque obviamente no lo estaba. ¿Por qué le tenía que tener miedo a la noche? ¡demonios!

—¿Cómo estás? ¿qué tal tú pie?

Marinette había tenido un esguince debido a que gracias a su infinita torpeza se cayó de la escalera del colegio, todo el esguince estuvo en su talón. Como no sucedió siendo Ladybug, tuvo que soportar el dolor incluso en las batallas, al menos los poderes de Tikki ayudaron un poco.

—Bien, mejor, gracias.

—¿Segura? ¿ya no te duele ni un poco? —Adrien parecía preocupado. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ya no sonrojarse, aunque fue bastante difícil.

—Segura, gracias —aseguró sonriendo.

—¿Y tú mamá?

—Inflando las bicicletas —intentó señalar a Sabine, pero no pudo, porque había un enorme camión negro bloqueando la visión de Sabine. Qué oportuno... —, es que me dejó venir a comprar sola, por eso estoy aquí —explicó ella. Adrien asintió —. En fin, ¿cómo estás tú?

—Estuve castigado una semana, trabajando solo de noche —explicó Adrien.

Adrien había obtenido un trabajo como maestro de esgrima durante un mes entero, obviamente le pagaban. Desde que empezó estuvo trabajando de mañana, a pesar de estudiar (tenía menos clases, obviamente), pero ahora también hacía clases durante las tardes. ¡Era hermoso!

—¿Y no es mejor trabajar de noche? ¿por qué es un castigo? —preguntó confundida Marinette.

—Porque me gusta levantarme temprano.

Vaya respuesta, qué lógica... ¿quién prefiere levantarse en la mañana que un poco más tarde? Adrien era algo raro.

—Permiso —Nino ni siquiera la saludó y simplemente pasó por su lado. ¡Qué loco! Eso fue muy grosero, Marinette lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Adiós —Adrien se agachó a la altura de la azabache para que ésta le diera un beso en la mejilla —. Nos vemos, cuídate y saluda a tu mamá.

—Adiós.

Vaya, todo eso había sido muy divertido. Ahora aparte del beso que le dio pensando que era una estatua, se agregaba a la lista de "cosas penosas" haberle gritado en la cara en plena noche y para variar en la calle. Cosas que solo le sucedían a Marinette. ¡Por Dios!


	11. ¡Feliz Navidad!

A pesar de que esa noche era noche buena y el espíritu navideño se respiraba en el ambiente y en toda París, no todos los habitantes se sentían felices.

Adrien no dejaba de pensar en su madre. La extrañaba como nunca. Extrañaba la felicidad que ella traía a las fiestas, porque ella era la alegría del hogar, ella era única, era como un rayo de luz que conseguía alegrar a todos con su entusiasmo. Ella era increíble. Colocar los adornos con ella era muy bonito, cantar villancicos también. Todo era mejor con ella.

Lo único que deseaba era tener una Navidad en familia, como en los viejos tiempos. No le gustaba esto de vivir en la misma casa con su padre, pero aún así mantenerse separados por sus habitaciones. Parecía ser que Gabriel disfrutaba de la soledad, y que le gustaba aquello. No era bonito, no era agradable estar solos en la misma casa. De eso no se trataban las fiestas.

Ladybug le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que hicieran un patrullaje. Ella quería prevenir, no quería que ningún akumatizado arruinara las fiestas navideñas. Su Lady siempre pensaba en todos, siempre tenía buenas ideas. Ella era la astuta del grupo.

—Vigilemos bien y luego volvemos a éste punto —ordenó Ladybug, con su típico tono de liderazgo.

Ambos se separaron. Estuvieron observando las calles, pendientes de todo, hasta del más mínimo detalle. Ladybug internamente pensaba en que quería que este año todo fuera bonito, que todos tuvieran una linda Navidad y que no hubiera problemas. La Navidad era una época en la que se merecía ser feliz, no estar preocupados por ataques repentinos.

Mientras que Chat Noir solo pensaba en que no quería regresar a casa. Simplemente quería pasar tiempo con ella, no estar solo encerrado en una gran habitación.

Después de unos largos minutos, volvieron al punto de encuentro.

—Parece ser que tendremos una Navidad tranquila éste año —dijo Ladybug sonriente.

—Es una gran noticia —respondió él, sin demostrar ningún tipo de expresión. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo se sentía.

—No nos quitemos más tiempo, Gatito. Debemos celebrar en familia.

Si supieras que lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy es estar contigo, si supieras que no me quiero ir de aquí... pensó Chat Noir.

Repentinamente, Ladybug se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. El corazón del felino se detuvo por un momento, no esperaba aquella reacción. Claro que ambos eran un equipo, eran amigos y todo eso. Pero los abrazos no eran algo tan común entre ellos.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Chat Noir! —exclamó ella aún abrazándolo.

Chat Noir quiso ocultar su rostro, porque las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin su permiso.

Lloraba debido a la emoción, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto era algo muy bonito y muy especial para él, porque normalmente Nathalie era la única que lo felicitaba de ese modo tan tierno, su padre era más serio. Muy pocas personas lo felicitaban y que su amada lo hiciera era algo inesperado y especial.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

En cuanto se separaron, Ladybug no comprendió porque su amigo lloraba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Lo estoy —dijo secando las lágrimas con su dorso, solo que prefirió dejar que fluyeran porque quizás el traje y el antifaz le harían daño. No lo sabía —. Ignora esto, por favor —estuvo a punto de irse, pero antes de eso le dijo: —. ¡Feliz Navidad, mi Lady! —y ya después se fue, permitiendo que más lágrimas de emoción cayeran por su rostro. Estaba realmente emocionado.

**Este escrito nació de un sueño que he tenido durante cuatro días consecutivos. En el sueño todo esto sucede con mi crush y conmigo, solo que me pareció buena idea adaptarlo al mundo Miraculous. Yo vendría siendo Chat Noir XD**


	12. Espionaje navideño

Era plena víspera navideña y Adrien seguía encerrado en su habitación. Su padre le había dado la orden a Nathalie de avisarle en cuanto la cena estuviera lista, porque Adrien tenía prohibido salir. No querían que lo del año anterior se repitiera, por eso tenían la habitación de Adrien con llave.

—No sabía que a los humanos les gustaba jugar a las cartas.

Plagg había sugerido que jugaran a las cartas, porque era un juego que existía desde hace años. Claro que no pensó que su portador aceptara jugar, para su mala suerte lo hizo. Realmente, Plagg odiaba ese juego, le aburría demasiado.

—Es un juego para personas más viejas —respondió Adrien, que estaba tan aburrido como Plagg. Aunque prefería no decir nada.

Adrien pensaba en Navidad.

Navidades anteriores, en las cuales su madre seguía presente y estaba con ellos. Épocas en las que colocaban el árbol todos juntos, donde jugaban, cantaban e incluso tenía permitido jugar en la nieve. Cuando su madre estaba con ellos, todo era muchísimo mejor. La diversión no faltaba. Y no solo eso, la compañía, el cariño y el amor también se hacían presentes.

Se preguntaba cómo sería la Navidad de otras personas, Chloé antes era como él, porque solo tenía a su padre. Aunque si somos realmente sinceros, André es un padre mucho más presente que Gabriel.

¿Cómo serían las navidades de sus otros amigos? Amigos como... Marinette. Ella vivía con ambos padres y eran buenas personas, eran una familia muy unida, parecían ser la familia perfecta. Eran muy bonitos.

—Plagg, ¿podríamos dar un paseo? —preguntó repentinamente Adrien.

—¿Planeas escapar otra vez? —preguntó Plagg mirándolo fijamente, su ceño estaba fruncido.

Adrien sonrió con ternura, era lindo ver como Plagg se preocupaba por él. Era un buen amigo.

—No escaparemos, tengo un destino en mente —aseguró él.

Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir y se colocó un gorro y también una bufanda que encontró en su habitación, no prestó mucha atención a los detalles. Estaba protegiendo del frío a Plagg, no quería que le sucediera nada, como el año anterior.

Saltando de tejado en tejado, consiguió llegar a la casa de Marinette. Por fuera observó lo que ocurría. Marinette estaba ayudando a sus padres a colocar la mesa, hacían bromas y reían entre ellos. Su amiga sonreía, se veía tan feliz. ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Tenía a sus padres con ella.

—Hija, ve a tu habitación más tarde te llamaremos —le dijo Tom.

—Quiero ayudarlos, no me sentiría bien dejándolos solos —respondió Marinette.

—Descansa un rato, nosotros haremos lo mismo —dijo su madre besando su mejilla.

Marinette subió a su habitación.

Chat Noir vio como los padres de su amiga tenían muchas galletas navideñas, todas eran de distintos modelos, eran muy bonitas. Chat Noir sintió deseos de comer aunque sea una.

Vio como seguían cocinando, parecía ser que harían más galletas y también un pavo navideño con ensalada y otras cosas. Todo se veía tan delicioso.

Dejo de observar a los adultos y fue al balcón de la azabache, donde para su sorpresa... se encontró con ella.

Ella lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Te vi cuando nos observabas abajo, ¿qué sucedió? ¿no deberías estar con tu familia? —preguntó ella. Se veía preocupada, aunque en su tono intentó sonar enfadada, pero no resultó.

Él la saludó besando su mano. Ella la apartó de modo tímido.

—Solo quería asegurar que todo estaba bien, no es nada —no podía decirle la verdad, porque sería llamativo y quizás podría sospechar de su identidad. ¿Cuántas personas se deprimían en Navidad?

—¿Y tú estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Es raro que una civil le pregunté eso a un superhéroe —respondió él sonriendo —. Eres una buena chica.

Ella sonrió y le pidió que la espere. Chat Noir se quedó ahí, sintiendo algo de envidia por el calor familiar y por la felicidad que parecían desprender ellos. Recordaba sus viejas navidades y eran muy similares a las de ella.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Chat Noir! —Marinette le entregó un paquete de galletas navideñas, con distintas figuras. Él las recibió —, Sé que no es mucho, pero quería dártelas. ¡Espero que seas muy feliz! —la azabache estuvo a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se contuvo. No quería que por esa razón él volviera a pensar que ella estaba enamorada de él.

—¡Princesa! —fue él quien le dio un abrazo y le agradeció. Ese detalle había sido muy lindo. Además, era su primer regalo navideño del año.

—Ahora ve, te deben estar esperando en casa —le dijo ella. Él solo asintió, volvió a dar las gracias y se retiró sonriente. Ahora Plagg y él podrían estar acompañados de ricos dulces. La Navidad comenzaba a mejorar, gracias a Marinette.


End file.
